


Katniss

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Collage, Crossover, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: «Мы сделаем тебя самой стильной мятежницей в истории. Теперь все захотят тебя поцеловать, или убить тебя, или стать тобой».Форма:коллажТрактовка задания:кроссовер с серией книг и фильмов«Голодные игры»
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Союз спасения 2021: спецквест (игры и состязания)





	Katniss

**Author's Note:**

> Сергей Муравьев-Апостол как Китнисс Эвердин  
> Анна Бельская как Пит Мелларк  
> Ипполит Муравьев-Апостол как Примроуз Эвердин
> 
>  **Размер:** 1000х1300px  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/50/62/zlhBl6Iz_o.jpg)


End file.
